


Flower Requests

by StarWrites613



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comment your request!, Multi, Y'all please I just wanna write, requests are open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWrites613/pseuds/StarWrites613
Summary: The first chapter is a list of flowers and their meanings. Comment below a flower and character and I will write a short one shot for you! You can suggest multiple flowers if you'd like, a specific AU, gender bend, whatever you want!I'm desperate to write something so please request lolFor Eddsworld characters only!
Relationships: Edd (Eddsworld)/Reader, Matt (Eddsworld)/Reader, Tom (Eddsworld)/Reader, Tord (Eddsworld)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Flower Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Just comment below what character, AU (optional), and flowers you want and I'll write something for you!

Alstroemeria - Wealth, prosperity, fortune, friendship

Amaryllis - Splendid beauty, worth beyond beauty

Anemone - Fading hope, forsaken, anticipation

Anthurium - Hospitality, happiness, abundance

Aster - Patience, a love of variety, elegance, daintiness

Bird of Paradise - Joyfulness, magnificence, wonderful anticipation

Bouvardia Double - Enthusiasm, zest for life

Calla Lily - Magnificence, beauty, purity, innocence

Carnation - Pride, beauty

Red Carnation - Love, pride, admiration

Pink Carnation - Love of a woman or a mother

Purple Carnation - Capriciousness

Yellow Carnation - Disdain, rejection, disappointment

White Carnation - Innocence, pure love

Striped Carnation - Refusal

Chrysanthemum - Fidelity, optimism, joy, long life

Red Chrysanthemum - Love

White Chrysanthemum - Truth, loyal love

Yellow Chrysanthemum - Slighted love

Daffodil - regard, chivalry, rebirth, new beginnings, eternal life, unrequited love

Daffodil (Single) - Foretells a misfortune

Daffodil (Bunch) - Joy, happiness

Daisy - Innocence, purity, loyal love, “I will never tell.”

Gerbera Daisy- Cheerfulness

Delphinium - Big hearted, fun, lightness, levity, ardent attachment

Freesia - Innocence, thoughtfulness

Gardenia - Purity, sweetness, secret love, joy, conveys loneliness from the giver

Gerbera - Cheerfulness

Gladiolus - Strength of character, remembrance

Lavender Heather - Admiration, solitude, beauty

White Heather - Protection, wishes will come true

Hyacinth - Playfulness, sporty attitude, extreme rashness, constancy

Blue Hyacinth - Constancy

Purple Hyacinth - Sorrow

Red/Pink Hyacinth - Play

White Hyacinth - Loveliness

Yellow Hyacinth - Jealousy

Hydrangea - Heartfelt emotions, gratitude for being understood, frigidity, heartlessness

Iris - Eloquence

Purple Iris - Wisdom, compliments

Blue Iris - Faith, hope

Yellow Iris - Passion

White Iris - Purity

Larkspur - Levity, lightness, fickleness, haughtiness

Lilac - Youthful innocence, confidence

White Lilac - Humility, Innocence

Field Lilac - Charity

Purple Lilac - First love

Lily - Purity, refined beauty

White Lily - Modesty, virginity

Orange Lily - Passion

Yellow Lily - Gaiety

Lily of the Valley - Sweetness, purity of heart

Easter Lily - Virgin Mary

Orchid - Exotic beauty, refinement, thoughtfulness, mature charm, proud and glorious femininity

Peony - Bashfulness, compassion, indignation, shame, happy life, happy marriage, good health, prosperity

King Protea - Change, transformation, daring, resourcefulness, diversity, courage

Queen Anne - Haven, sanctuary, complexity, delicateness

Ranunculus - Radiant charm, attractiveness

Snapdragon - Graciousness, strenght, deception, presumption

Statice - Remembrance, sympathy, success

Stock - Lasting beauty, happy life, bonds of affection, promptness

Sunflower - Pure thoughts, adoration, dedication, dedicated love, haughtiness

Sweet Pea - Delicate pleasure, bliss, departure after having a good time

Tulip - Declaration of love, fame, perfect love

Rose - Love

Red Rose - Love, longing, desire, respect, admiration, devotion

Deep Red Rose - Regret, sorrow

White Rose - Purity, chastity, innocence, new beginnings, sympathy, humility, spirituality

Yellow Rose - Exuberance, joy, warmth, welcome, friendship, caring, purely platonic emotions

Pink Rose - Gentleness, admiration, joy, gratitude, appreciation, elegance, grace

Orange Rose - Passion, energy, desire, pride, fervor, fascination

Lavender Rose - Enchantment, love at first sight, majesty, splendor, fascination, adoration

Blue Rose - Elusive, unattainable, mysterious, desire, I can’t have you but I can’t stop thinking about you

Green Rose - Harmony, opulence, fertility, best wishes for a prosperous new life or wishes for recovery of good health

Black Rose - Death, farewell, elusive

Mixed Roses - Mixed feelings, I don’t know my feelings yet but I care about you enough to send roses

Moss Rosebud - Confession of love

Thorn-less Rose - Love at first sight, early attachment

Leaf Rose - You may hope

Hibiscus Rose - Delicate beauty

Burgundy Rose - Unconscious beauty

Christmas Rose - Relieve my anxiety

Dog Rose - Pleasure and pain

Damask Rose - Freshness, Persian ambassador of Love

Garden Rose - I am from Mars

Tea Rose - I will remember always

Rose of Sharon - Consumed by love  
Carmine Rose - Deceitful desire  
Cardinal Red Rose - Sublime desire  
Amaranth Red Rose - Long standing desire  
Wild Rose - Simplicity  
Musk Rose - Capricious beauty  
Rosa Mundi - Variety  
Single Red Rose - “I love you”  
A Single White Rose - “My feelings are pure”  
A Single Yellow Rose - “You bring joy to my life” “Let’s be friends”  
A Single Pink Rose - “I like you”  
A Single Orange Rose - “I am proud of you”  
A Single Peach Rose - “Thank you” “I sympathise with you”  
A Single Lavender Rose - “I am enchanted by you”  
A Single Blue Rose - “You seem like an unattainable dream”  
A Crown Of Roses - Reward of virtue  
A Bouquet Of Roses - Gratitude  
A Rose In A Tuft Of Grass - There is everything to be gained by good company  
One Red Rose - “I love you” “You are the one for me”  
Two Red Roses - “Let us be together”  
Three Red Roses - “You and me and our love for company”  
Five Red Roses - “I am halfway in love with you”  
Twelve Red Roses - “Be mine”  
Twenty Five Red Roses - “Congratulations”  
Fifty Red Roses - “My love for you is limitless”


End file.
